Seeing Without Sight
by melissabond97
Summary: Summary inside. Warnings inside. Slight Naruto X Avatar the last airbender crossover.


**Seeing Without Sight.**

 **Summary:** Naruto is blind but she sees things more clearly than anyone else. She doesn't care about what others think of her and sees people for who they are on the inside and she doesn't care about looks, money, or fame. Sasuke is obsessed with obtaining the sharingan and the power to kill the man who murdered his clan. He does not have time for friendships or love, only training and getting stronger. Can the girl who lacks the power of sight make a connection to the broken boy that relies way too much on his.

 **Warnings:** strong language, violence, death, blind fem-naruto, element bender naruto, minor sakura bashing (I just don't like her all that much).

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **(***_ _Flashback_ _ ***)**_

 _ **('**_ _Flashback thinking_ _ **')**_

 _ **(**_ _"Flashback talking"_ _ **)**_

 _*Prologue thinking*_

 **"Summon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Summon/Demon Thinking'**_

 **'Jutsu:'**

 **I own nothing but the oc's.**

* * *

 _Prologue._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi stared sorrowfully out the window of the Hokage's Tower. The village of Konoha was nearly in ruins as a result of the nine-tailed demon fox attack earlier that night. The old Hokage just couldn't believe the amount of destruction to befall his beloved village, yes he lived and fought in the Great Ninja Wars, but the Hidden Leaf Village always seemed untouchable. Has been ever since the day his sensei Hashirama Senju founded it._

 _But he wasn't saddened by the crumbled buildings or the destroyed training grounds no, he was sad for the lives that were lost in the battle ninjas, civilians, children, even his darling wife Biwako had lost her life. But Hiruzen knew he had to be strong for his village because he, once again, had to take on the title of Hokage._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _knock._

 _"Enter." Hiruzen called, turning to face the door. It opened to reveal the Hokages former teammates and fellow council members._

 _"Sarutobi we need to talk." Homura Mitokado said gruffly as they walked inside._

 _Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what about?" He asked despite knowing what they were going to say._

 _A heavily bandaged man by the name of Danzo Shimura stepped closer. "Don't be coy Sarutobi. You know exactly why we're here."_

 _"The Nine-Tails." Koharu Utatane began. "We want to know the cause of its disappearance. After all, it is common knowledge that it is impossible to kill a tailed beast."_

 _*I was hoping for at least a few more days before I had to tell them anything. But apparently that's too much to ask for.* Hiruzen thought as he stared at them before sighing heavily and walking behind the desk. The others watched as he bent down for a moment and then stood with something in his arms. Hiruzen turned and three sets of eyes widened at the sight of a small sleeping infant, with blonde hair and whisker marks, wrapped in a blue blanket._

 _"What is this?" Danzo snapped, staring at the baby. "Is this some kind of joke?"_

 _"I assure you councilman Danzo, this is no joke." Hiruzen said calmly and quietly trying not to wake the sleeping child. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. And, the new jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." He finished with a blank face._

 _Danzo, Homura, and Koharu looked at him in disbelief before staring at the child in his arms. They could see the similarities it shared with the Fourth Hokage such as the blonde hair and tan skin but also the shape of the eyes that matched Kushina."Minato sealed the demon in his own daughter to save the village. A true Kage indeed." Koharu murmured._

 _"How do we know that the seal will hold and that the Nine-Tails won't be able to release itself?" Homaru asked, eyeing the infant with suspicion._

 _"Do you doubt Minato's abilities?" Hiruzen asked with anger. "Did you really think that he would be that foolish, that he wouldn't plan ahead? He and Kushina had their concerns about her giving birth because any number of things could have gone wrong. A few months ago Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and I sat down together to discuss what the best course of action would be if something happened. After a while, Minato and Kushina came to a decision. If something went wrong and the demon was released and they could not reseal it inside of Kushina, then Naruto would become the new jinchuriki since sealing a tailed beast inside a newborn is easier than sealing it inside an adult."_

 _The others were silent for a moment before Koharu stepped forward. "May we see the seal Sarutobi?" He eyed them cautiously before adjusting his grip on Naruto and carefully pulled back the blanket. On the infants stomach was a black spiraling seal._

 _"The Uzumaki Eight Trigams Seal." She mumbled astonished._

 _Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. Minato spent day and night researching the seal going over the hand-signs and making sure he had everything he needed to perform the jutsu should he have to use it. And he did." He finished sadly before going back behind the desk and gently putting Naruto back into the basket she had been sleeping in._

 _After he did that Hiruzen walked back to the windows and pulled out his pipe and lit it with a match. Inhaling the soothing taste of his favorite tobacco, he listened to the other occupants in the room talk quietly amongst themselves. After a minute he heard Danzo speak. "What is to be done about the child?"_

 _The Hokage stiffened before turning slowly. "What are you saying Danzo?" He asked with narrowed eyes._

 _Danzo was unaffected. "I'm saying that we have an infant jinchuriki in our grasp. One that can be trained, once it's old enough, to be a very powerful asset to the village."_

 _"And you suggest I hand the child over to you. So you can turn her into one of your emotionless robots that only knows how to take orders." He glared at the one eyed man._

 _"I am inclined to agree with Danzo on this Sarutobi." Homura began. "We have the opportunity to create a powerful weapon that would defend this village. As you know, we are not on the best of terms with the other Hidden Villiages, should they decide to attack we would have a better chance at winning with the jinchuriki."_

 _"The jinchuriki has a name." Hiruzen snapped at them. "Her name is Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. She's not even a day old and yet she is already a hero because just by breathing she is protecting the village from the Kyuubi's rage and has been made an orphan in the process and you want to turn her into a weapon. You want to take away her free will so that she just follows orders blindly and not give her even the smallest of chances to live a normal life. You should be ashamed of yourselves." He said, looking at them with disgust._

 _"Sarutobi this is an opportunity that we cannot afford to pass up. Be reasonable." Danzo argued._

 _"I am being reasonable! As the Hokage it is my responsibility to protect and care for the citizens of Konoha, and Naruto is no different." Hiruzen scowled at him._

 _"And what will you do when_ _ **'**_ _Naruto_ _ **'**_ _hurts someone?" Homaru snarked. "You know children are very emotional creatures, one good tantrum and she could accidentally tap into the Kyuubi's chakra and go on a killing spree. She needs to be put somewhere with people that can control her."_

 _"I already have a plan for that." Hiruzen said calmly. "Just before you walked in I sent out a summon for Izumi Mizushima."_

 _"Izumi Mizushima?" Danzo asked surprised._

 _Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. As you know Izumi was Kushina's student and Kushina told me personally that she wanted her to raise Naruto and I will see to it that her wish is granted."_

 _"We also know that Izumi is a kenjutsu specialist not a seals master. How is she going to stop the jinchuriki when she flies into a rage?"_

 _"I have a plan for that as well. I'm going to have Izumi and Naruto move into a cabin far away from the populated areas of the village and I will be checking in regularly to see how things are going. Besides, even if I were to give Naruto to you any plans you had for her would never work." Hiruzen smirked mirthlessly._

 _"And why is that?" Danzo glared._

 _"Because Naruto is blind." In any other situation Hiruzen would have found the way Danzo and Homura ground their teeth together to be extremely amusing. Koharu, who had been silent, spoke. "Blind, is it a side affect of the sealing?"_

 _Hiruzen shook his head. "No, she was born like that. When I brought her here I had a medic-nin check her over and she's perfectly healthy and her eyes are fine she just can't see."_

 _Koharu nodded thoughtfully and was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke. "I trust you Sarutobi and I agree with your decision." The Hokage was shocked but hid it with a nod._

 _"Koharu!" Homura snapped, looking at her with shock and anger._

 _She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't 'Koharu' me Homura. While I do think a jinchuriki would be a great asset to the village, what kind of career would a blind ninja have? She'd be dead the second she took one step into a training field."_

 _Meanwhile Danzo cursed violently in his head at losing the chance to have a tailed-beast under his command. *Damn you Sarutobi, even blind the girl still could've been useful. No physical training required, all she needs to do is learn how to summon the Nine-Tails's chakra and then we just set her loose on the battle field, and if we couldn't control her we kill her plain and simple. Your way of thinking will be the downfall of this village.* He glared at him._

 _"Are you going to tell people about her parents?" Koharu asked._

 _Hiruzen shook his head. "No. As you know, Minato had many enemies outside of Konoha and they would do anything to get revenge on him even in death. If word got out that he had a daughter that is half Uzumaki and a junchuriki not only would Naruto be in danger because of assassination attempts but also other villages that would kidnap her to try to control the Kyuubi or use her to breed their own clan of Uzumakis."_

 _"What about her jinchuriki status?" She asked._

 _"That is to be kept silent as well. I don't plan on telling Naruto anything until I am positive that she is mentally mature enough to handle it. As of right now you and I are the only ones that know, and when she gets here Izumi will be informed as well. And I plan to keep it that way." Hiruzen finished with a glare at Danzo and Homura._

 _Koharu nodded unerstandingly while Danzo and Homura scowled at the Hokage. "Well, I think we're done here gentlemen." Koharu said to them and motioned to the door. With one last scathing look at the Hokage Danzo and Homura walked out the door with Koharu following._

 _"Koharu." Hiruzen called before she left._

 _She paused but didn't turn around. "Yes?"_

 _"I was very surprised when you agreed with me. You're not getting soft in your old age are you my friend?" He asked with a chuckle._

 _Koharu scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Sarutobi, I just don't see the point in locking up a blind infant." With that said she walked out and closed the door behinde her._

 _Hiruzen smiled to himself before looking at Naruto with a sigh. "Oh Naruto, so young and yet you're already destined for such a hard life." He said sadly and baby Naruto softly cooed in response. Hiruzen went back to staring out the window. After a few minutes he felt the chakra of another person in the room and turned around. There, kneeling in the middle of the office was a female anbu._

 _"You called for me Hokage-sama." The anbu said with a emotionless voice._

 _"Yes I did. Thank you for coming Izumi." Hiruzen said as he walked forward. "Stand up and take your mask off please."_

 _Izumi did as she was told and stood up, reaching for the tiger mask and removing it. Izumi Mizushima was a 16 year old pale skined young woman with green eyes and shouder length brown hair. She wore the standard anbu uniform but on her back was a custom made katana with a black sheath with blue flowers and a matching blue hilt._

 _"I hope you didn't take too much damage during the attack earlier." He said casually._

 _Izumi shook her head. "Nothing major but thank you for your concern My lord." She said with a small bow of her head._

 _"Good, good." Hiruzen nodded and took a puff from his pipe._

 _They stood in silence for a minute, then Izumi spoke. "If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, is there a reason as to why you summoned me?"_

 _"Yes there is. I have a mission for you." Hiruzen said and watched as Izumi stood up straighter. "You are to leave the Anbu Black Ops."_

 _Izumi blinked. "Leave the anbu? How is that a mission sir?" She asked in confusion._

 _Hiruzen paused. "Well, it's not really a mssion it's more like a last request from your teacher."_

 _Izumi's breath hitched *Kushina-sensei* "What is the request?" She asked with a blank face._

 _Hiruzen exhaled a cloud of smoke. "As you know, there were casualties caused by the battle against the Kyuubi. The Fourth Hokage and his wife being among them, before she died Kushina told me that she wanted you to take care of her daughter Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _"Her daughter?" She asked. The Hokage nodded and went behinde the desk and bent down. Izumi watched as he stood and placed a woven basket on the desk and her eyes widened as she stared down at the tiny blonde haired baby nestled saftely inside._

 _*She's beautiful.* Was her first thought as she stepped forward for a closer look. *Why would Sensei choose me to care for her child?* She voiced her thoughts._

 _"I'm sure you were aware of Kushina's status as a jinchuriki." Izumi nodded. "We had arranged for Kushina to give birth in a secluded location guarded by members of the anbu because the seal on a female jinchuriki weakens during pregnancy, but something went wrong and the Kyuubi was released. By the time I arrived at their location Minato was dead and Kushina was barely hanging on. Before she passed Kushina told me that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi inside their daughter making her the new jinchuriki and that she wanted you to raise her." Hiruzen finished and waited for her response._

 _Izumi's mind was racing as she tried to process what she was just told. *How am I going to take care of a baby?* At that thought Izumi asked. "Hokage-sama would it not be better for the child to be with someone that is more capable of taking care of an infant?"_

 _"Under normal circumstances Naruto would be sent to the orphanage with the other children who's parents were killed in the battle with the demon, but this situation is far from normal." Hiruzen said while sitting down behind the desk. "When word gets out that she is the Nine-Tails's host it's more than likely the people of Konoha will see her as the demon itself. I fear that if I leave her in the care of someone who has those thoughts," He paused. "I don't even want to think about it." He finished grimly._

 _"You plan on telling people?" Izumi asked._

 _He shook his head. "I don't plan on it but it's only a matter of time." He sees her confusion. "As of right now you, me and council members Koharu, Homura and Danzo are the only ones that know about her jinchuriki status. Because of this Danzo and Homura suggested that Naruto be handed over to Danzo so he could train her to become a weapon for the village. Naturally I said no, they were very angry about that as you can imagine." Hiruzen rolled his eyes._

 _Izumi spoke hesitantly. "Not to interrupt or be rude My Lord, but would that not be the logical course of action?" Izumi paused. "I mean, is that not a jinchuriki's purpose? To protect their village?"_

 _Hiruzen was quiet as he stared at her intently. After a couple of minutes Izumi began to squirm slightly under his gaze. She opened her mouth to apologize when he finally spoke, his voice calm. "Tell me Izumi, what did you see?"_

 _Izumi blinked. "I'm sorry?"_

 _"I want to know what you saw when you first looked at Naruto."_

 _Izumi blinked again. "I saw a baby?" She half answered, half asked._

 _Hiruzen nodded. "And now that you know of her jinchuriki status what do you see?"_

 _Confused, Izumi went to give the same answer but stopped. As she looked into the Hokage's eyes something told her that wasn't the right answer, but what was? For most of her life Izumi was told that a shinobi was a weapon. A tool that was used to ensure the survival of their village and its citizens. With the powers a jinchuriki had it was only natural for them to become weapons, but the Hokage had not allowed that. And now he was asking her to answer this surprisingly hard question._

 _What did she see when she looked at Naruto? Well, she saw a baby. A blonde haired baby with whiskers on its cheeks, but the Hokage wanted more than that so Izumi looked at the child more closely. As listed before a full head of blonde hair was the first thing one would notice, next was the rosy pinkness around the cheeks that all newborns seem to have._

 _Izumi knew she was taking a long time to answer the Hokage but she did not know what to say. Just as she was about to give up something cought her eye. The child's eyes, Naruto's eyes, they were the same shape as Kushinas. Though she didn't show it Izumi was a little shocked that she didn't notice that before._

 _With that in mind Izumi was reminded of a memory from when she was eleven years old._

 _ **(***_ _Flashback_ _ ***)**_

 _ **(***_ _Izumi was silent as she stared into the campfire. She had been silent ever since she and her sensei had left the small mining village near the Land of Earth the day before, only speaking when directly asked questions, giving short responses each time. She could tell that her sensei was getting worried and a little annoyed with her but she hadn't said anything yet so Izumi kept on with her thoughts._

 _"Ok, I've let you be but I gotta ask. What's got you thinkin' so hard?" Izumi jumped at the voice of the red headed nineteen year old sitting on the other side of the fire._

 _Izumi looked up to see Kushina raising an eyebrow at her. "Well?"_

 _Izumi flushed a little before speaking. "We failed the mission." She said, looking to the side._

 _Kushina smile a little. "Did we?"_

 _Izumi looked at her, brows narrowed. "Um, we didn't get the very, very important map that Hokage-sama wanted, so yeah, we failed."_

 _Kushina smiled a little more. "Is that so?"_

 _Izumi's eyebrow twitched. "Ok what's wrong with you!?" She snapped. "You've been way to calm about this whole thing."_

 _Kushina started laughing and dodged the stick Izumi threw at her. "Ok, haha, ok calm down chibi." She dodged the second stick with a giggle._

 _Izumi huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, are you gonna tell me why you're being so weird? Usually when something like this happens you're the one that's in a bad mood."_

 _Kushina shrugged. "Ok yeah, technically we failed but it all worked out in the end."_

 _"How?" Izumi asked._

 _"We saved that village. Didn't we?" Kushina smiled._

 _Izumi opened her mouth but paused. "Huh, I guess we did." She said._

 _The Hokage had gotten a report that a messenger from Iwagakure carrying a map that showed the locations of their amry's camp sites was heading back to report to the Tsuchikage. On his way the messenger would have to pass the mining village of Matsuo_ (a real japanese mining ghost town) _where Kushina and Izumi were to wait for him and steal the maps._

 _The two arrived a couple of days ahead of schedule and what they saw shocked them to the core. As it turned out Stone ninja had taken up residence in the town and were forcing the citizens to use the metal that they mined to make weapons for them. The village of Matsuo made its living by selling and trading the iron they mined to other villages throughout the Four Nations, but when forced to work night and day using up most of their resources life in Matsuo quickly went from good to worse._

 _Matsuo's food and medicine stores quickly depleted becuase of the Stone shinobi. Villagers were hungry, exhausted and sick, but were forced to keep working. Those that tried to fight back were killed. Kushina was disgusted. Izumi was too but she was still surprised when Kushina completely ignored the messenger when he showed up so she could fight with the Stone ninja and their leader. By the time the battle was over the messenger was long gone, taking the maps with him._

 _"What do you mean 'you guess'? We totally saved that town!" Kushina exclaimed._

 _"No, I know it's just, won't Hokage-sama be mad at us?" Izumi asked, worried._

 _Kushina shook her head. "Nah, he'll be a little annoyed sure but once we tell him why I'm about ninety-two percent sure the old goat will understand." She laughed at Izumi's deadpan look_

 _"Besides." Kushina said softly. "That's one of the main reasons that I became a ninja. So I could help those that can't fight back. You see Izumi, there are three types of people in the world. There are people that are greedy and selfish and they don't care who they hurt and take great joy in the suffering of others. Then there are the ones that suffer because of them, the ones that can't fight back. And then there's people like us, we are the ones that stand in between the evil and the innocent. We protect those who can't fight for themselves."_

 _"What those Stone ninja did to that town was horrible. To have your free will taken away is a fate worse than death in my opinion. I can never forgive people like that." Kushina finished harshly, glaring into the fire._

 _Izumi stared wide eyed at her sensei. From the way Kushina talked Izumi knew this was more than just about the stone shinobi._

 _ **('**_ _Sensei._ _ **')**_ _Izumi thought._ _ **('**_ _Did someone try to..._ _ **')**_ _Izumi couldn't imagine it, Kushina-sensei was one of the strongest people she's ever known. Izumi just couldn't see anyone being able to cage her._

 _At Izumi's silence Kushina looked up and saw her worried expression and her gaze softened. "But that's what we're here for right? We're supposed to protect the innocence from those that would destroy and corrupt it. So yeah, we failed the mission but we ended doing something pretty great either way. Don't you think?" Kushina grinned._

 _Izumi smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we did."_

 _ **(***_ _Flashback end_ _ ***)**_

 _Izumi jolted out of the memory. She had her answer._

 _"Innocence."_

 _Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. Izumi cleared her throat. "I see innocence." She repeated._

 _Hiruzen nodded in approval. "Exactly. That is why I will not allow Danzo nor anyone else to get their hands on Naruto. She could not control becoming a jinchuriki any more than she could control her own birth. You yourself worked under Danzo for a short time, you know how he thinks and how he operates. What do you think he would to her?"_

 _Having seen and experienced some of the lengths Danzo would go to get the results he wanted, Izumi said. "He would break her mind and turn her into a puppet. With him holding the strings."_

 _Hiruzen nodded with a hard face. He went to speak but his and Izumi's attention was quickly captured by the baby on the desk. Both ninja watched as the baby stretched her arms and wiggled slightly before stilling. The Hokage's eyes softened before he sighed and leaned back in his chair tiredly. Izumi thought he suddenly looked a hundered years older._

 _"That's not the only reason I'm worried. You see, Naruto was unfortunately born completely blind." Hiruzen watched Izumi's eyes widen a fraction. "She will need constant and undivided attention and care for the first few years of her life, mabye even longer still. And as much as I would like to provide that for her myself with my duties as Hokage it would be impossible."_

 _Hiruzen looked into her eyes. "I don't want you feel as though you are being forced to do this Izumi. You have the option of saying no. You're only sixteen years old, still just a child yourself. And I know that you are still dealing with the loss of your teammates and now with the loss of your sensei. Raising a child, let alone a blind child, would be stressful on anyone not going through that. But you must understand there are only four people in this world that I would trust with Naruto but two of them no longer reside in the village and as much as you and I both know how much Kakashi admired Minato and as good a ninja as he is, he is not mentally stable enough to care for her."_

 _"And I am?" Izumi questioned skeptically._

 _Hiruzen smiled slightly. "Although you and Kakashi have had a similar past Kakashi was left to deal with his depression and stunting emotions alone from a very young age. While you on the other hand had Kushina. Since the first day you arrived in Konoha until her passing Kushina was always there, supporting and caring for you. Even when you joined Danzo's root organization and learned to lock away your emotions Kushina never left your side."_

 _"As for Kakashi, by the time Minato came into his life a lot of damage had already been done and I fear now that Minato is gone Kakashi may hold some resentment towards Naruto, however misplaced it may be. While I am certain that he would not hurt her physically, mental and emotional neglect can sometimes be more harmful than physical. So yes, I believe you are mentally capable enough for this task."_

 _Izumi was quiet for a moment. "I don't know Hokage-sama." She admitted._

 _"As I said before it's your choice whether or not you become Naruto's guardian. But I need an answer now Izumi." Hiruzen said firmly._

 _Izumi's heartbeat pounded in her ears like thunder. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, Hokage-sama was right, when one fully understood the situation she was the most logical choice for taking care of the infant, but on the other hand, her taking care of an infant? How was she supposed to do that when she couldn't even keep her teammates alive, and hell, she barely took proper care of herself on most days. In fact, if Kushina-sensei didn't tell her on a regular basis she'd probably forget to eat actual food altogether and survive solely on soldier pills!_

 _*But, Kushina-sensei isn't here anymore, neither is Minato-sama and Naruto is...all alone.* Perhaps it just didn't really register until now, but suddenly Izumi felt like she'd been punched in the gut._

 _Kushina was_ _ **gone**_ _. And she_ _ **wasn't**_ _coming back._

 _Although she was stoic on the outside, inside it was as though the ground was violently ripped out from underneath her and Izumi was screaming as she fell into the void. For the first time in three years since locking away her emotions Izumi felt something._

 _She felt numb and cold. *Is this what death feels like?*_

 _It was the same feeling she had when her parents died and the both times she watched her teammates get killed. Only this time Izumi didn't have anyone to help her through it. She was alone. *They're all gone. I have no one left to live for.*_

 _Whimper._

 _The sound, though small, caused Izumi's head to snap up and look to the desk at the baby who, while Izumi was stuck in her thoughts, had woken and started fussing._

 _The Hokage turned his gaze from Izumi to the baby who was now crying._

 _"There, there now." Hiruzen said soothingly as he picked up the crying child. "What's all this about huh? You were sleeping so peacefully a minute ago." He chuckled as a loud rumble was heared. "Ah, I see." There are two doors in the Hokage's office and Hiruzen opened the one that held a small kitchenette that connected to the office and set about making a bottle for Naruto._

 _All the while Izumi watched, still frozen in place. The office silent save for the sound of the baby's hungry suckling._

 _*What do I do now?*_

 _ **(***_ _Partial flashback_ _ ***)**_

 _"You're finally awake that's good"_

 _'Silence'_

 _"My name's Kushina Uzumaki. What's yours?"_

 _"...Izumi Mizushima."_

 _"Well Izumi you are currently resting in the Konoha Hospital."_

 _"...My Mommy and Daddy are dead. Aren't they." It was not a question._

 _"...Yeah, they are. I'm sorry. Mine are too."_

 _"I'm sorry. My heart hurts."_

 _"I know it doesn't seem like it, but it will get easier. Trust me."_

 _"But, I'm all alone."_

 _"Well, I'm here."_

 _"What do I do now?"_

 _"You can stay with me. I'll take care of you. I promise."_

 _ **(***_ _Partial flashback end_ _ ***)**_

 _*Maybe...maybe I do have something left to live for.* Izumi watched as the baby's eyelids lifted and two pale blue orbs stared unknowingly at her._

 _*Kushina-sensei,* Izumi met the childs unseeing eyes. *I'll take care of her. I promise.* She thought with unwavering determination._

 _Izumi waited until Hiruzen finished feeding and burping Naruto before speaking. "Hokage-sama." He looked at her. Izumi straightened and met his gaze. "I, Izumi Mizushima, accept guardianship of Naruto Uzumaki." She said with a bow._

 _Hiruzen smiled as though a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you Izumi." He said gently._

 _Hiruzen sat back in his chair still holding Naruto who, as much a newborn could, was moving her head back and forth as if listening to the conversation. "Now, on to where you'll both be living."_

 _Izumi lived in a one bedroom apartment and thought he ment she would move into a bigger apartment was surprised when he said. "I'm having you move out of the village and into a two bedroom cabin near Training Ground Zero."_

 _"Sir?" she asked._

 _"I want Naruto to have a normal childhood and grow up around other children and be happy but I know that will not happen when the villagers find out about her jinchuriki status. So we'll have to settle for a safe and peaceful environment. When the First Hokage made Training Ground Zero an exotic animal sanctuary he had ninjas patrolling the area around the sanctuary for days at a time to make sure no one went inside. The cabin was built to house those ninja. When the patrols were no longer necessary, the cabin was left vacant."_

 _"Though not knowing that any of this would happen, Minato was smart and took every precaution possible. In the last few months he had the cabin..." Hiruzen thought of the word. "...modernized if you will though it wasn't completely finished. It has electricity, hot and cold running water and heating and air conditioning, but the only furniture and appliances are one bed, an oven with a stove top, and a refrigerator with a small freezer on top. No washing machine, dryer or dish washer I'm afraid you'll have to do all of that by hand. I suggest that you pack everything in your apartment but the bed and move it to the cabin"_

 _Izumi nodded. "Yes Sir, Hokage-sama."_

 _The Hokage nodded. "Well, we best not waste anymore time. When you're done packing meet me back here and I will escort you to the cabin."_

 _"Hai." And with that, Izumi left._

 _Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "You will have a difficult life ahead of you my dear, but for now, you are in good hands." Naruto cooed._

* * *

 _Izumi's body was on autopilot as she entered her apartment. The space was small but since she lived alone it suited her needs just fine. But not anymore. Now she would be living with, and providing for another person. But for now she had to pack._

 _Izumi headed to the wooden chest that sat beside the blue loveseat in the livingroom. She took out several storage scrolls and went into the kitchen first, all the while keeping her mind blank. As she packed she tried not to think about all the times that Kushina came to visit, never failing to complain about how small it was or how bland and boring it was without pictures on the walls or flowers on the table. Always offering to let Izumi live with her and Minato. Joking that she could be their live in nanny when they all had dinner the other da..._

 _Izumi slammed the door on that last thought, sealed away the last of her dishes and moved back to the livingroom._

 _Izumi didn't have much in the way of furniture besides the blue loveseat and matching armchair and a coffe table with folding legs that could fit underneath the loveseat and be out of the way when she cleaned or wanted to train in the livingroom. She didn't have a T.V but instead a small radio that Minato-sama gave to her when she first moved in that she liked to listen to when reading or writing reports._

 _She also had two small bookshelves that were filled with books, scrolls, and notebooks that she acquired over the years. She sealed them away first._

 _*Huh, it seems bigger now.* Izumi thought as she looked around the empty space. Two rooms left._

 _Izumi entered her bedroom and froze, breath catching in her lungs. There, sitting innocently on her dresser was a picture frame containing a photo of four people._

 _On the far left was Koga Inuzuka, a tan skinned boy with a feral appearance and brunette hair styled into a mohawk, was looking back at her with a cocky smirk and holding his partner, a light brown female wolf pup named Saki. To the far right stood Kohaku Yamanashi, a pale, violet eyed boy with long sandy blonde pulled back into a ponytail with a gentle smile on his face. Crouching between them, with an arm slung over each of their shoudlers, was Kushina who had a young Izumi leaning on her back with her arms hugging around her neck. Both staring at her with matching grins._

 _Time seemed to slow down as she stared at the picture. It was taken two weeks after Team 4 was formed, she remembers that day so clearly. They had just finished their missions for that day and were planning on getting something to eat when Kushina told them they had one more thing to do. They complained of course, Koga being the loudest, but Kushina told them to shut up and to follow her._

 _They were confused when they saw the photographer until Kushina told that is was tradition for genins and their sensei to take a picture together. Soon, they were all togther smiling at the camera._

 _Time sped back up and Izumi found that her body had moved on it's own towards the dresser and picked up the photo, gripping it so tightly that the frame threatened to shatter in her hands. Slowly, she sank to floor, pulled her knees firmly to her chest, still holding the picture, and hid her face._

 _It was there in that quiet room, illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window, that Izumi allowed herself a moment of weakness._

 _There were no gasping sobs or cries of anguish. Only the sound of deep steady breathing that was accompanied by silent tears._

* * *

 _Hiruzen stood waiting on the roof of the Hokage building with Naruto in his arms bundled up tightly in her blanket to protect her from the chilly October night air. He turned greet Izumi who had appeared beside him, politely ignoring her slightly red and swollen eyes._

 _"You have everything?" He asked, eyeing the bag and large black and white scroll she carried._

 _Izumi nodded. "Yes Sir."_

 _"Follow me then." He said and jumped off the roof, Naruto held firmly in his arms, and Izumi following._

 _Not a word was spoken as the two ninja ran through the woods. Though they were moving at a much slower speed than what they could have gone Hiruzen was slightly worried that Naruto would be scared of all the moving they were doing, but to his relief the baby was unfazed._

 _It was twenty minutes later that they reached their destination. Izumi observed her new home and it's surroundings with a trained eye. The cabin was aged but sturdy, there was what appeared to be a shed attached to the back, a water spigot with hot and cold knobs was attached to the right side of the cabin and a clothesline was just a few feet from that._

 _The heating and a/c unit was on the left side and a power line pole was ten feet back from the cabin. Also, she noticed, though they were in the thicker part of Konoha's forests the area around the back of the cabin was cleared of most of the trees and bushes leaving a rather large and neatly trimmed yard._

 _Just as Izumi turned to the Hokage a figure in black jumped down a few feet away from them. Instantly, Izumi was infront of the Hokage and Naruto with her sword drawn, ready to kill if need be._

 _"Stand down Izumi. There's nothing to fear." Hiruzen said soothingly, coming to stand next to her. Izumi, seeing that the figure was a fellow anbu, slowly sheathed her blade._

 _The anbu, a tall, heavily muscled male with a boar mask, bowed to the Hokage. "We have done what you asked, My Lord."_

 _"Thank you Boar. You and the others are dismissed." Boar nodded once and_ **shunshined** _away._

 _Hiruzen turned to Izumi. "After you left for your apartment I had Boar and his subordinates go to Minato and Kushina's home to gather everything they had bought in preparation for Naruto and bring it here."_

 _Izumi nodded. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, then Hiruzen continued. "I will be stopping by once every two weeks to check up on you both. I'm also going to have a small team of anbu patrolling around the cabin every once in a while, not that I doubt your ability to protect her Izumi it's just a precaution." He assured._

 _"I understand Sir." She said._

 _He nodded. "Good. Also, every Sunday at noon I'll send someone to deliver a weeks worth of food and supplies to you. So if you ever need or want anything specifcally just write it down and send it with whoever comes by that day and it will be delivered later that same day." He paused, then quickly reach into a pocket. "Oh, before I forget here are the keys." He held them out to her._

 _Izumi nodded and took them. "Thank you Sir."_

 _Hiruzen looked down at Naruto for a second and spoke softly. "It's time for me to take my leave." And he stepped toward Izumi._

 _Izumi hesitated briefly before reaching out and carefully taking the newborn into her arms. Hiruzen watched closely, ready to step in and help if needed, but soon enough Izumi got Naruto situated in a gentle but secure embrace._

 _Hearing a light chuckle, Izumi looked up to see the Hokage looking back with a small grin. "Guess all thos D-rank babysitting missions actually came in handy after all."_

 _Izumi gave a small smile. "I guess so Sir."_

 _"Good night Izumi." With that said, Hiruzen turned and left for the village. Leaving them alone._

 _Izumi stared after him but a coo from Naruto made her look at the baby in her arms. "Well, looks like it's just you and me Little One." She said. "Lets go and look at our new home shall we?"_

 _Izumi walked to the cabin, up onto the porch and unlocked the door. She quickly located the light switch and flipped it. The front door opened into the livingroom which was the same size as the one in her old apartment she noticed as she shut the door and locked it behind her and removed her sandals. The walls were a simple beige color and the carpet a simple grey._

 _As she looked around she saw a bright orange toy chest with a blue lid sitting against the wall underneath the window on the other side of the room and next to it a baby swing, and her chest tightened a bit. She was there when they picked them out._

 _Shaking her head to clear it, Izumi looked to her right and saw the kitchen. Unlike the livingroom the kitchen had wood flooring, an L shaped counter that held the sink that had a small window over it, the stove and extra counter space. She entered the kitchen and inspected the cabinets to find several cans of baby formula and bottles in one and food for her in another. Then she looked in the refrigerator to see it fully stocked as well._

 _"It's nice to see we won't go hungry." She said to Naruto who mumbled._

 _On the other side of the kitchen was a hallway with four doors. One by one she opened them to find a small closet with cleaning equipment, another held the bathroom, and finally she found her new bedroom. Like the rest of the house the walls were beige with a grey carpet like the livingroom. It was empty except for the full sizedbed that was against the wall with the window with a closet beside it._

 _She opened the last door across from her and paused. Inside was the same as her room but, sitting in the middle of the room, was Naruto's crib with purple bed sheets already on it, a changing table against the wall next to a dresser and closet, and a wooden rocking chair next to the window._

 _Izumi looked down at Naruto and found that she had drifted back to sleep. She move foward to place the baby in the crib but stopped. She stared at the crib thoughtfully._

 **'Shadow Clone Jutsu:'** _Two more Izumi's popped into existence._

 _Izumi moved out of the way and the two clones set to work. Together, the clones moved the crib across the hall into Izumi's room and placed it up against the wall farthest from the window. Then they moved the bed so it was next to the crib, in between it and the window. If anyone tried coming in, they had to go through Izumi._

 _After she laid Naruto in the crib Izumi sat on the side of her bed, drained both physically and mentally. After a minute of gathering her thoughts, she slowly stood and removed her katana, the large scroll and her bag from her back and placed them on the floor. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out the storage scroll containing her dresser and unsealed it. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and then tiredly change out of her anbu uniform._

 _Deciding to leave the rest of the unpacking for tomorrow Izumi crawled into bed. She turned on her side and stared at Naruto through the bars of the crib. Her life was never gonna be the same._

* * *

 _Outside, hidden in the shadows, a dark figure watch through the bedroom window as Izumi fell asleep. Only making his job easier. His orders are to eliminate Izumi Mizushima and take the jinchuriki back to base._

 _Silently, he moved foward, staying low until he reached the window. Which was unlocked._

 _*Perfect.* He thought, moving to open it._

 _Not a split second later he jerked to the side. Barely dodging sharp steel. The masked ninja rolled to his feet and saw a very pissed off Izumi crouched in front of the window, sword stabbed into the ground where he had been kneeling._

 _"Not one step further!" She growled. The male shinobi, tensed ready to move._

 _"Danzo sent you didn't he?" She glared, and stood up._

 _Fast as he could the male reached into his weapon pouch and threw down a smoke bomb, causing Izumi to jump back. The assailant, seeing his chance, turned and retreated, sprinting into the forest_

 _Izumi, still blinded by the smoke, hears this and quickly slices the palm of her hand and slams it on the ground._

 **'Summoning Jutsu:'** _A horse sized white tiger emerged snarling from the smoke._

 _Izumi hoped onto it's back, and pointed in the direction of fleeing shinobi with her sword. "Raiden! After him!" And like that they're off, chasing after the fleeing ninja._

 _*Shit!* The man thought, looking back. The tiger was approaching fast so he pushed more chakra into his legs, hopping to put distance between them._

 _Izumi's teeth ground together at seeing the man get farther away. "Raiden fry him!" She commanded._

 _ **"With pleasure."**_ _The tiger said._

 _Electricity sparked from his paws and with a roar, Raiden slammed them on the ground._ **'Raiton: Electric Minefield.'**

 _Lightning sprung from the ground under the mans feet, electrocuting him. Izumi watched with satisfaction as he screamed and fell. Raiden slid to a stop a few feet away and Izumi jumped off his back. Sword held tightly she, walked towards the smoking body._

 _Poof!_

 _A log replaced the body._

 _*_ **Substitution** _! Damn it!* Izumi looked around frantically._

 _A 'whoosh' was heard then Raiden yelled._ _ **"Izumi move!"**_ _Before he knocked her out of the path of a fuma shuriken. He roared as it deeply embedded in his right shoulder, then he disappeared in a puff of smoke back to the jungles he called home._

 _Izumi spun and brought up her katana to block the downward sword strike at her head. She pushed her opponets sword to the side and landed a solid kick to his abdomen, knocking him back._

 _The man grunted slightly as he landed. He went into his stance and abserved Izumi who had done the same. He had been warned about facing Izumi Mizushima, despite being so young she was a prodigy on the art of kenjutsu. It was the main reason that Danzo-sama had wanted to recruit her._

 _Unforunately, after only one year of training and before she could be given the cursed seal that prevented her from talking about Danzo and the Root Organization, the Fourth Hokage ordered Izumi to leave Root and become part of his personal guard. She was extremely dangerous._

 _His hands blured as he went through the hand signs. He slammed them to the ground._ **'Doton: Earthen Spikes!'**

 _Izumi leapt upwards, dodging the deadly spikes and retaliated with her own jutsu._ **'Katon: Great Fireball.'**

 _The man jumped out if the way of the jutsu only to be met with a knee to the face, knocking his mask off._

 _Izumi charged the unmasked ninja who quickly raised his own blade. Sparks flew as swords clashed, meeting blow for blow._

 _The longer the fight went on the angrier she got._

 _*How dare you!* She thought, her attacks coming faster and harder. *You don't touch her!*_

 _Blood flew through the air. The man was quickly losing his ground._

 _*No one,* Slash!_

 _*Will,* Stab!_

 _*Ever,* Strike!_

 _*_ _ **Touch her!**_ _*_

 **'Kenjutsu: Bloody Whirlpool!'** _Izumi screamed and flew at the man, her body spinning rapidly._

 _Izumi landed in a crouch breathing heavily. The forest fell quiet ._

 _She stood from her crouch and glanced at what remained of the male shinobi before turning and walking silently back to the cabin._

 _*As long as I draw breath, no one will ever touch that child.* She thought fiercely._

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **(A/N)** Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. For those that read Naruko Uzumaki's Life the new chapter will be posted soon believe it! Also tell me how I did with my first ever fight scene but don't be mean ok.

 **'Raiton: Electric Minefield'** Lightning flows from the casters hand into the ground towards the target and spreads out in several different directions like mines. When target touches where lighting is they are electrocuted.

 **'Kenjutsu: Bloody Whirlpool'** Caster channels chakra into sword and spins rapidly around the target, cutting them to pieces.

 **(Izumi Mizushima background.)**

Izumi was born in a small farming village just outside the border of the Land of Fire. When she was six years old her village was caught in the middle of a fight between the Hidden Cloud and the Hidden Leaf. Due to Kushina saving her, Izumi was the only one that survived. Having just recently lost her own clan, Kushina felt a kinship with Izumi and had it arranged for Izumi to live with her. Izumi quickly latched onto Kushina who became like a sister and, despite only being fourteen, a second mother to her.

When Izumi entered the academy they all found that she had extraordinary skill with a blade and because of it she skipped two grades in the first five months there. Izumi became bestfriends with Koga Inuzuka and Kohaku Yamanashi and was later put on a team with them under new jonin Kushina. Izumi was nine and Koga and Kohaku eleven when they graduated.

But sadly Koga was killed a year later. Heartbroken by his death Izumi and Kohaku each promised the other to not die and leave the other alone. They kept that promise for two years until Kohaku took a blow that was ment for Izumi killing him. Kushina tried to comfort her but Izumi, who had over the two years began to fall for Kohaku was devastated and refused comfort.

She focused on training and quickly moved up the ranks and became jonin at twelve. She was approached by Danzo who was impressed with her sword skills and wanted her to join the root. She said no and went to walk away but when he told her he could train her to lock away her emotions so she didn't have to feel the loss of her teammates anymore she stopped. She never got over the guilt of not being able to save Koga or Kohaku and it haunted her day and night. Izumi agreed.

After one year she mastered locking away her emotions and agreed to get the cursed seal but Kushina found out and begged her boyfriend Minato who was the new Hokage to do something. Minato ordered Izumi to leave root and become part of his personal guard. Danzo while mad couldn't do anything about it.

During her time in the anbu she was gifted with the tiger summoning scroll . The tiger clan accepted her as their summoner after her display of strength and loyalty that which they valued above all else.

Also her katana was a gradutaion present from Kushina.

 **(A/N)** Also I am having trouble decideing if Naruto should be able to bend all four elements or just wind and fire. The idea is that because Naruto is blind she has a much more primal sense for chakra, her own and the chakra round her. I'm thinking that the tailed-beasts are like the original benders and Kurama is the reason she can bend fire along with wind.

She can see through the ground like Toph and can see under water by sending chakra pulses from her feet like sonar. I made up an explanation on how she can bend the elements but should I go with all four or just stick with the two.

Also I putting it to a vote on what Naruto's summoing animal will be.

 **A:** Tigers

 **B:** Toads

 **C:** Foxes

Pick your favorite but if you have another suggestion tell me what it is and why. Love ya'll! xoxo


End file.
